


The Eden Bunch

by DouglasNeman



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasNeman/pseuds/DouglasNeman
Summary: A filk sung to the tune of "The Brady Bunch."





	The Eden Bunch

Here's a story, of a lovely lady,  
who was bringing up a dying Syndrome child.  
She took her friends, and brought them to this planet,  
where he could grow up free and wild. 

Here's a story, of a blonde mechanic,  
who was bringing up a daughter of his own.  
He took the job, which brought them to this planet,  
so she wouldn't have to be a drone.  


Then the one day this lady met this fellow,  
when their spaceship crashed down with a mighty _CRUNCH_!  
With all their friends, they set out on a journey,  
and that's the way they became the Eden Bunch.  


The Eden Bunch!

The Eden Bunch!

That's the way they became the Eden Bunch!


End file.
